Babylon 5: Diplomacy
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Diplomacy was a fine art. Sometimes, Susan was pushed to the breaking point when engaging in it.


_A/N_

 _Idea for this came to me after watching the episode_ Acts of Sacrifice _, where Ivanova has to deal with the lumati - species that consider all other species to be "inferior lifeforms." In the knowledge that Claudia Christian portrays both Ivanova and Rohana, and considering Rohana's similar disdain to 'lesser species,' well, got the juices flowing for a oneshot._

 _Update (18/11/16): Made corrections as per feedback_

* * *

 **Diplomacy**

 _Next time, my way._

The words rolled over in Susan Ivanova's mind. Words that spun as quickly and surely as _Babylon 5_ itself. Never mind that the lumati were currently in the midst of negotiations to join the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Never mind that the credit to bringing in another potential ally in an uncertain galaxy would be attributed to her. No. All she could think about was that there was one lumati out there who believed that he'd experienced "sex, human style," and was counting on a next time. A next time that she hoped to God (not prayed, she wasn't that desperate yet) would never come, and if it did…well, one war was already consuming this region of the Milky Way. Would it be too bad to start another one?

Most likely, yes. But one war at a time, one battle at a time, one diplomatic assignment at a time. Such were her thoughts as she waited in Docking Bay 8 for the latest diplomat of a barely known species to reach _Babylon 5_. Another case of Sheridan passing on the assignment to her while he tried to keep the narns and centauri from tearing the station apart while their governments did it to their respective foes anyway.

 _So they're called protoss. What do we know about them?_ she'd asked Sheridan

 _Almost nothing. Sorry._

 _Not much of a mission briefing._

 _You brought the lumati in, you kept the drazi in line. I have great faith in your abilities Commander._

Faith. Right. She kept faith as she watched the protoss shuttle dock. She'd heard rumours of these aliens possessing teleportation technology, but if so, they weren't using it this time. She stood up straighter as its hatch opened, casting a glance to the accompanying members of station security. But her gaze quickly returned to the lone figure that disembarked. A gaze that included wide eyes meeting glowing blue ones.

… _the hell is this?_

She forced a smile as the alien came flo…yes, _floating_ towards her, doing so without any apparent means. Its glowing blue eyes, its mouthless face, its ornate wear. She found herself reminded of Kosh – the feeling that every time he looked at her, she was like an ant. A strange, vaguely interesting specimen that the Vorlon Empire had deigned fit to exchange a few words with.

"Welcome to _Babylon 5_ ," she said. "I'm Commander Susan Ivanova."

The alien didn't say anything, but came floating over. Susan went to extend a hand, but resisted the urge. How would that be interpreted? The alien's giant, four-fingered hand was large enough to crush her head, and even if it wasn't floating, the creature was huge. Almost three metres tall.

"I understand that you're a representative of the protoss?"

Still no answer. Still the look, still the glowing eyes, still the feeling of being an ant under the magnifying glass.

"Do you speak?"

Silly question, she told herself. It couldn't speak, it had no mouth. Maybe sign language? Or-

 _I speak as needed._

Susan froze. She took a step back. Sweat glistened on her brow, her hands trembled, and in her mind, she screamed.

 _You are adverse to telepathy?_

"Get out," she whispered.

 _Ah, yes. Your brains only hold minimal psionic potential. Your mother was gifted and died. A shame._

"I said get out!" she yelled.

The alien just stood there, floating, looking down at her with that same impassive gaze. Less like the ant, more like the wasp, she felt – the urge to sting was there, even in the knowledge it would do no good. She made a gesture to the security members. No reason for them to know what was in her head. No reason for this first contact to go more sour than it already had.

 _Telepathy is how my kind communicates._

The alien's words told Susan more than perhaps the alien intended – that it was a "she," not an "it." That her voice, if it could be called that, was eerily similar to her own. And that this…thing…knew what was in her head, and knew that she wanted the memories of her mother kept clear from anyone with telepathic abilities. The alien knew these things, and just didn't care.

 _My name is Rohana, of the Protoss Empire,_ the alien said. _I am here to evaluate the situation._

"To evaluate?"

 _The Dae'Uhl gives us leeway to intervene in the affairs of lesser species if they are threatened by an outside source. The war between the narns and centauri may dictate our involvement._

She fought the urge to point out that the narns and centauri might object to being called "lesser species," but-

 _They are lesser species. Shorter lived, bereft of psionics for the most part, their technology primitive._

"I said get out of my head," she whispered.

 _I am here because this is neutral territory,_ Rohana continued. _I may evaluate them both at the same time._

"I see," Susan murmured. "And if you decide to help, then-"

 _Then we shall help, and leave. You may continue to exist._

Susan tried to keep her face as clear as her mind. "Lesser species," she reflected. Yet another race that held itself above all others and wasn't afraid to show it. Further proof that the Narn-Centurai War was consuming everything in its path, and the major powers of the galaxy could only stay on the sidelines so long. Questions wondering where this supposed "superior species" was during the Earth-Minbari War. What would have happened if the minbari hadn't given up at the last moment?

And yet, this protoss…it was different from the lumati. Its size, its mind, its words…it was closer to a vorlon than the lumati, she decided. It saw her as something even less than an ant. In a way, this species was superior. And all the more terrible for it.

 _It is good you fear us. Our quarrel is not with you. Only with what the Dae'Uhl demands._

Susan smiled softly – the alien gave away more than she let on. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

 _No._

 _So like Kosh_ , she thought.

 _I disdain the practice of communicating with aliens who use orifices._

"Isn't that most aliens?"

 _Thus you understand my disdain. And thanks that the Dae'Uhl rarely calls upon me to do so._

"Well then," Susan declared. "Shall I take you to see the ambassadors in question? I should warn you though, Ambassador Mollari likes to use his orifice for drinking. And eating. And-The alien flinched. _Take a look inside my mind,_ Susan thought. _That's what you get to see._

Rohana nodded all the same. And Susan began leading the way.

Feeling, in a small way, that perhaps she wasn't so inferior.


End file.
